La leyenda de los ángeles
by Andrea Gehabich
Summary: Alice es un ángel reencarnado que tendrá que cumplir con su cruel destino, pero shun ara todo lo posible para que estén juntos ¿la antigua historia se volverá a repetir? ¿serán al fin felices? también DanXRuno JulieXBilly AceXMira. Mal sumario lose U.U
1. El renacer del Ángel

**Bueno este es mi nuevo fic espero que les guste.**

**Dan: vamos ya ponte a escribir.**

**Yo: no presiones.**

**Dan: rápido, apurate ya.**

**Yo: (pegándole un zape a Dan).**

**Dan: porque hiciste eso.**

**Yo: cállate o te doy otros 100 más.**

**Dan: me callo.**

**Yo: bueno aquí esta el capitulo.**

Capitulo 1: El renacer del ángel.

16 años antes de este una mujer se encontraba en medio de un parto, lastimadamente en ese parto tenia que morir la mujer o el bebe así que la mujer decidió morir, cuando el bebe nació fue entregado al padre y el se lo llevo a casa ese bebe resulto ser niña, tenia un hermoso pelo naranja la primera noche fue algo que nadie podrá olvidar.

El hombre recién viudo se encontraba dormido alrededor de las 12 de la noche asta que algo o alguien lo despertó, era el llanto del bebe que no lo dejaba dormir al llegar a su habitación se encontró con alguien.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- dijo nervioso.

-vete de aquí- dijo alguien cubierto por una capa.

-no, ¿Qué haces con mi hija?- dijo asustado al ver que estaba su getando a su hija recien nacida.

-ella es mía- dijo tratando de irse.

-déjala- lo intento de golpear pero el sujeto lo bloqueo y izo que se le cayera el saco- es usted un…un ángel- dijo asombrado

-si mi nombre es Azael y su hija es mi prometido desde hace 1200 años, esperaba a un día se reencarnara y se volviera mi esposa- dijo mirando a la bebe.

-no te la daré- dijo arrebatándole a la niña- nos iremos muy lejos de aquí y tu no nos encontraras.

-bueno cuídala tu, pero cuando cante me la llevare- dijo con una risa malévola mientras desaparecía.

-no te preocupes todo estará bien- dijo su padre.

6 años después una niña estaba discutiendo con su padre.

-pero padre por que no me dejas cantar en el coro de la escuela- dijo casi llorando.

-hija no es no, ahora vete a dormir- dijo con algo de tristeza al prohibirle algo que a su hija la gustaba.

-papá te odio- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos mi entras se iba a su cuarto.

En el cuarto de Alice que así le había puesto su padre se encontraba en su cuarto llorando.

-porque, porque no puedo cantar- dijo Alice y sin querer empezó a cantar.

Vine atraída

Por un sueño este lugar

Y el sueño ahora ya

Se desvaneció.

El presente esta manchado

De silencio y soledad

Ya mi sueño lo aplasto

La realidad.

Dormiré mientras mis alas

Flotan por que llegare

Al destino donde un día

Yo mi corazón curare.

Y los pedazos de mi alma rota

Alguien recogerá

Como una pluma

El viento me acunara.

La eternidad

Es muy triste y me buscara

Quiero tu amor pero el mañana

No llegara.

De pronto en la sala se escucho mucho desorden y Alice fue a ver que pasaba, cuando Alice se asomo haber que pasaba pudo ver como su padre caía muerto.

-papá, papá ¡PAPÁ!- dijo Alice desesperada moviendo a su padre.

-esta muerto, no tiene importancia, ahora ven conmigo- dijo extendiéndole la mano un peli-verde.

-vete de aquí no te quiero volver a ver- dijo enojada con el bello tapándole los ojos- vete- dijo para después expulsar una energía morada proveniente de su cuerpo para alejarlo.

-algún día te llevare conmigo- dijo yéndose.

Al día siguiente encontraron a Alice desmayada en la casa y a su padre muerto por lo cual Alice se que do con su abuelo.

10 años después

Su abuelo a mantenido a Alice lejos de las personas, no era para mantenerla sola era para protegerla a ella y a los demás, el le daba clases en casa asta que…

-si señor bueno pues acepto vamos para allá- dijo colgando el teléfono.

- y que te dijo el señor Marukura- dijo a Alice con intriga.

- pues nos vamos a Tokio, así que empaca tus cosas- dijo con un tono alegre.

-pero eso significa que no me podrás enseñar mas en casa- dijo con un poco de tristeza.

-no te preocupes iras a la escuela del señor Marukura- dijo alegre.

-pero…- dijo Alice pero fue interrumpida.

-nada de pero, vamos empaca tus cosas y bamonos.

-esta bien- dijo resignada.

En unas horas ya se encontraban en el aeropuerto asta que su vieron al avión y llegaron a Tokio, pero alguien ya los esperaba.

Continuara…

**Asta ahí, espero que les aya gustado.**

**Dan: y donde salgo yo.**

**Yo: todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo.**

**Dan: pues su tiempo es ahora.**

**Yo: quieres que te pegue otra vez.**

**Dan: me calló.**

**Yo: dejen ****reviews****. ^^**


	2. El primer día de clases

**Gracias por los reviews, bueno aquí la continuación.**

Capitulo 2: el primer día de clases.

Alice y su abuelo avían llegado a Tokio pero alguien ya los esperaba.

-hola mucho gusto soy Marukura Choji hijo del gran empresario el señor Marukura pero me pueden decir Marucho- dejo alegre el niño del parecer 12 años.

-mucho gusto soy el señor Gehabich soy el nuevo jefe del laboratorio- dijo alegre.

-bueno señor Gehabich usted y su nieta serán restablecidos a la nueva casa que les construyo mi papá- dijo dirigiéndonos a la limusina de su padre.

-gracias- dijo el anciano.

-y cuénteme a su hija le dio clases usted- dijo el niño con intriga.

-si, le enseñe todo lo que se- dijo orgulloso de su nieta.

-entonces le ira bien en la escuela de mi padre, tiene los mejores profesores que cualquier escuela del país- dijo alegre-y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-mi nombre es Alice Gehabich- dijo la chica con una tono serio.

-bueno mañana te enseñare toda la escuela- dijo marucho.

-OK- dijo aun seria.

-bueno ya llegamos a su nueva casa- dijo señalando la casa.

-gracias por traernos- dijo el anciano y su nieta.

-de nada- dijo el niño yéndose.

-a hora Alice desempaca, báñate, sena y a dormir- dijo el anciano pues ya eran las 8:00 p.m. y tenia clases mañana.

-si abuelo- dijo Alice un poco desanimada.

-te pasa algo- dijo el abuelo un poco asustado.

-no, no es nada- dijo yéndose a su cuarto.

Después de hacer todo la que le dijo su abuelo Alice no podía conciliar el sueño algo la aterraba.

-*no podré acercarme a nadie, si lo ago pasara como a mi padre*- dijo recordando la muerte de su padre, entonces una pequeña lagrima callo por su majilla.

No paso mucho para que se durmiera, al día siguiente Alice se encontraba des ayunando a las 6:00 a.m. cuando su abuelo bajo de su cuarto.

-Alice pensé que tu escuela empezaba a las 7:00 a.m.- dijo el anciano extrañado.

-si abuelo pero me dijo marucho que me iba a esperar a las 6.20 a.m. para mostrarme la escuela- dijo terminando de desayunar –bueno abuelo ya me voy.

-que te valla bien Alice- dijo el anciano haciéndose su desayuno.

Alice estaba caminando lento después de todo era muy temprano pero a la mitad del camino pudo notar como algo o alguien se acercaba rápidamente arriba de los árboles **(supongo que ya saben quien es) ** era un chico de cabello negro asta los hombros y unos hermosos ojos dorados, Alice volteo a ver quien era y el chico sin querer el chico también volteo a verla y sus ojos se cruzaron por un segundo, Alice siguió con su camino asta llegar a la escuela, en la entrada se encontraba marucho, ya era la hora acordada.

-hola Alice, lista para ver la escuela- dijo con una sonrisa.

-claro- dijo Alice.

Después de que marucho le mostrar a el instituto a Alice fue a las oficinas por su horario de clases y después de todo eso le quedaron 10 minutos libres, así que se fue al patio de la escuela donde tenían unas hermosas flores así que tomo una y se sentó a olerla.

En la azotea se encontraba Shun sentado pensando en lo que le había pasado.

-*porque no dejo de pensar en ella, además siquiera la conozco, yo nunca e sentido nada así*-pensaba el poseedor de los ojos miel sin conseguir respuesta.

De pronto vio a la misma chica oliendo una flor Shun no la podía de dejar de ver, era extraño en el que observara a una persona durante tanto tiempo, asta que el timbre sonó y la chica se fue, y el también se tuvo que ir.

Alice se había quedado afuera del salón porque esperaba al maestro cuando llego se fue con el adentro.

Shun se encontraba sentado mientras los demás asían desorden cuando el maestro llego presento a la nueva alumna.

-alumnos les quiero presentar a su nueva compañera- dijo mientras escribía el nombre de la joven.

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Alice Gehabich- dijo asiendo una reverencia.

-siéntate junto a… Kazami- dijo señalándole el lugar donde se sentaría.

Todos los muchachos estaban casi babeando por ella.

Alice se sentó al lado del muchacho y unas que otras veces los 2 jóvenes se miraban.

Paso el tiempo asta el receso, pero los dos muchachos tenían el mismo horario y todas las clases estaban sentados juntos porque Shun en todas no tenia compañeros que se sentara junto a el, Shun se fue con sus amigos como siempre, donde era en la parte de a tras debajo de una árbol, y Alice se encontraba en la parte de atrás oliendo las flores.

-hola- dijo marucho que iba llegando.

-hola marucho- dijeron todos menos Shun.

-ya supieron que hay una nueva alumna- dijo contento.

-yo no- dijo dan inocente- y ustedes.

-no- dijeron todos menos Shun.

-yo si porque va a estar en todas mis clases, marucho ¿tu sabes porque no se junta con nadie?- dijo el peli-negro con intriga.

-de hecho fue muy amigable conmigo pero no sabía que no se juntara con nadie- dijo algo triste.

-bueno deberíamos ser sus nuevos amigos- dijo Runo.

-vamos marucho ve con ella y tráela- dijo Julie.

-ya pues voy para allá- dijo yendo con la chica.

-hola Alice, ¿porque estas tan sola?- dijo el niño con intriga.

-hola marucho, por nada- dijo alegre y ala vez con tristeza.

-te gustaría juntarte conmigo y mis amigos- dijo señalándolos.

-ummm…- dijo pensando.

-vamos- dijo tomándola del brazo y llevándola a ellos.

-pero…- fue interrumpida.

-vamos tienes que hacer nuevos amigos- dijo aun llevándola a ellos.

-*no le puedo decir que si están conmigo podrían salir heridos*- pensó la muchacha.

-hola amigos ella es Alice- dijo cortes mente.

-hola- dijeron todos.

-mucho gusto en conocerlos- dijo asiendo una reverencia.

-mira te los presentare el es Dan, ella es Runo, ella es Julie, el es Billy, ella Mira, el Ace y el es Shun- dijo señalando a todos pero cuando señalo al muchacho con los ojos de oro le dio un escalofrió.

Pasó el rato y Alice como Shun estaban en silencio asta que dieron el toque, las clases estaban bien esta que llego la ora de las clases de baile.

-bueno alumnos hoy practicaremos los bailes de lentos tomen parejas de un chico y una chica- dijo la maestra.

Todos los chicos querían bailar con Alice y todas las chicas con Shun, Shun al mirar que Alice estaba muy confusa por quien bailar decidió ir con ella.

-Alice quisieras bailar conmigo- dijo y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

-cla…claro- dijo sonrojada.

-ahora los chicos toman a las chicas por la cintura y las chicas tomen a los chicos del cuello- dijo indicando la maestra.

Cuando Shun y Alice hicieron eso no pudieron evitar estremecerse, cuando acabo la clase fue un a labio para ellos.

Alice se encontraba guardando sus cosas en el casillero cuando…

- ¿Quién te crees que eres?- dijo una voz femenina.

Continuara…

**Bueno asta ahí espero que les allá gustado.**

**Dan: cuando beso a Runo.**

**Runo: que dijiste Dan.**

**Dan: este… Andrea me puedes ayudar.**

**Yo: lo aria pero no me quiero perder esto.**

**Dan: ¡Auxilio!**

**Yo: bueno mientras veo como Runo medio mata a Dan, espero sus Reviews ^^**


	3. El extraño poder y los misteriosos sueño

**Gracias por los reviews y aquí la conti. ^^**

Capitulo 3: el extraño poder y los misteriosos sueños.

Alice se encontraba guardando sus cosas en el casillero cuando.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?- dijo una voz femenina.

-¿Quién eres tu?- dijo incrédulamente.

-soy Fabia Sheen, dime ¿Qué asías bailando con Shun?- dijo exigiendo una respuesta.

-porque el me lo propuso- dijo con obviedad.

-te va ir mal niña- se escucharon 3 voces al unísono.

-Sayumi, Kimi, Yashiro atrápenla- ordeno Fabia.

En otro lado de la escuela se encontraba un joven peli-negro pensando.

-*porque lo hice no soy así, pero ella y su sonrisa me ase sentir extraño, por que mi corazón se acelera cuando la veo, será que estoy enamorado… no, apenas si la conozco*- pensó imaginándose a una tal peli-naranja pero sus pensamientos fueron un interrumpidos.

-¡aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!- se escucho una voz muy familiar pera Shun.

-vamonos de aquí- dijo una voz para después para escucharse pisadas.

-Fabia ¿Qué le abra echo a Alice?- susurro Shun para dirigirse al lugar donde había escuchado el grito.

Alice se encontraba adentro de la piscina tratando de nadar lo cual no podía ya que ella nunca había aprendido y a Alice solo se le ocurrió pedir ayuda.

-¡ayúdenme por favor!- gritaba Alice sin tener respuesta pero ya estaba demasiado cansada como para seguir luchando y empezó a perder el conocimiento -¿Quién eres?- dijo para después desmayarse.

Shun al entrar vio como Alice se hundía lentamente y sin pensarlo 2 beses se adentro al agua a rescatarla, mientras tanto Alice tenia como un sueño y dentro de ese sueño estaba ella y un ángel.

-¿Quién eres? Responde- dijo nerviosa.

-Amaterasu has renacido- dijo el ángel.

-yo no soy Amaterasu, mi nombre es Alice- dijo enojada.

-Amaterasu, por favor no te enojes además ya casi es la hora- dijo calmado.

-¿la hora de que?- dijo confundida.

-o vamos ya se te olvido que yo Azael y tu Amaterasu estamos comprometidos- dijo el ángel.

-espera yo había oído eso antes- dijo Alice y entonces los recuerdos mas dolorosos para ella empezaron a pasar por su cabeza -tu…tu eres…tu eres el ángel que mato a mi padre- grito con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-así, ese sujeto solo se interponía, bueno por lo menos ya nos podemos casar sin interrupciones- dijo con una sonrisa.

-yo no e prometido casarme, yo nunca me casaría con alguien como tu- dijo con las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-recuerda- dijo para después desaparecer.

Mientras tanto Shun que ya había sacado a Alice de la piscina trataba de reanimarla.

-Alice, Alice despierta, vamos despierta- dijo desesperado y de repente Alice despertó.

-Shun- susurro Alice.

-Alice estas bien, me alegra- dijo para luego abrasarla.

-gracias- dijo correspondiendo al abraso.

Los 2 se quedaron así por unos minutos asta que se dieron cuenta de su posición y se alejaron.

-lo…lo lamento- dijo un poco ruborizado el peli-negro.

-no…no importa- dijo igualmente de ruborizada la joven.

-Alice ya se esta asiendo tarde no crees, que tal si te acompaño a tu casa- dijo el oji-ámbar.

-si- dijo Alice.

Los 2 se fueron de la escuela, en el camino había un silencio incomodo pero de repente Shun toma la mano de Alice.

-¿Qué estas asiendo?- dijo con un ligero rubor.

-silencio nos están persiguiendo- susurro el muchacho.

-he- dijo para luego mirar atrás, asiendo que las personas que los estaban persiguiendo se dieran cuenta que ya sabían de su presencia y empezaran a correr.

-¡corre!- dijo para empezar a correr demasiado rápido para la peli-naranja.

Shun y Alice corrían a más no poder, pero dieron vuelta en un callejón siendo rodeados por 5 hombres.

-ya no tienen a donde huir- dijo uno de los sujetos.

-entréganos todo tu dinero- dijo otro de ellos.

-yo no les daré nada- dijo Shun serio.

-entonces tendremos que matarlos- dijo el hombre que parecía liderar a los otros.

-Alice mantente atrás de mí- dijo Shun para luego pelear con los sujetos.

En la pelea Shun se movía ágilmente, en un momento casi todos los hombres brincaron en sima de el pero el era más fuerte y los tumbo a cada uno de ellos.

-quédate quieto muchacho o la chica muere- dijo el líder de todos los hombres con una navaja el en cuello de la peli-naranja.

-Alice- susurro Shun al ver que ese hombre avía aprovechado que sus hombres lo distrajeran para el ir por la oji-café.

-aléjate de mi- dijo Alice con una voz fría.

-que dijiste niña o acaso quieres morir- dijo el hombre al ver como había respondido.

-dije que te alejaras- dijo Alice pera luego crear una especie de energía muy poderosa.

Esa energía se expandió en todo el callejón y lo ilumino, cuando se fue la luz se pudo ver a Shun de pie, los sujetos arrojados en las paredes y a Alice de pie con la mirada sin brillo.

-Alice que fue eso- le pregunto Shun a peli-naranja pero esta se desmayo arriba de el -será mejor llevarte a mi casa- dijo el oji-dorado.

En el camino Alice estaba soñando cosas raras.

_En el sueño _

_Se podía ver muchas nubes y entre esas nubes se podía apreciar a dos Ángeles._

_-Amaterasu me arias el Ángel mas feliz de todo el cielo si te casarías conmigo- dijo un Ángel muy familiar para Alice._

_-claro que si Azael- dijo el Ángel peli-naranja aventándose a Azael._

_Los dos estaban son riendo con ternura, Amaterasu estaba enzima de Azael y mientras reían Amaterasu le dio un dulce beso a Azael._

_La imagen se esfumo y apareció otra nueva pero el Ángel Amaterasu estaba en la tierra y sin alas, mientras se ve una sombra aproximarse asía Amaterasu._

_-oye muchacha tu no eres de por aquí verdad- dijo un peli-negro._

_-si yo soy nueva en este lugar- dijo la joven un poco tímida._

_-tienes donde hospedarte, si no te puedes que dar en mi casa- dijo el muchacho de de ojos ámbar –disculpa mi nombre es Satoshi._

_-no tengo donde que darme y gracias por tu oferta, yo soy Amaterasu- dijo la ex-ángel._

_Esta escena también se esfumo y apareció otra muy distinta a las dos primeras, en esta se podía ver a Satoshi sacando un cuchillo de alguien que estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza._

_-es hora de ver quien eres- dijo Satoshi sacando lo que le cubría la cara a esa persona y al hacerlo estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho –Ama…te…ra…su- tartamudeo el chico de la sorpresa de que ella lo había atacado._

_-lo la… mento… Satoshi…te he… decepcionado- decía la chica escupiendo un poco de sangre._

_-de que habrás Amaterasu yo…yo casi te mato, pero porque hiciste eso porque a mi me querías matar- dijo Satoshi tratando de retener las lagrimas._

_-me dije…llevar por…las palabras…de un conocido… pero prométeme…que me esperadas…asta que yo…regrese a este mundo- dijo la peli-naranja tratando resistir para no morir._

_-Amaterasu tu no vas a morir aquí, resiste por favor- dijo Satoshi desesperado._

_-pro…mé…te…me…lo- dijo la muchacha con voz dulce._

_-telo prometo- dijo para que luego la ex-ángel le dedicada una sonrisa y fallecerá -¡Amaterasu!_

_Entonces empezó a llover y terminara el sueño._

_Fin del sueño._

-Satoshi- se levanto la oji-marrón de repente –entonces si se lo prometí- dijo con tristeza ya que de verdad estaba comprometida con ese terrible Ángel.

Continuara…

**Yo: lamento la tardanza pero la escuela no me dejaba hacer nada de nada.**

**Dan: si como no.**

**Yo: a que te refieres ¬¬**

**Dan: de seguro no lo hiciste por flojera.**

**Yo: de verdad esteba ocupada ò-ó**

**Dan: como en que.**

**Yo: como en el equipo de fútbol de mi escuela, asiendo una quermés… (después de decir una infinidad de cosas termine) y yendo al concurso de himno nacional.**

**Dan: Zzzz.**

**Yo: Dan despierta ¡Dan! Bueno mientras trato de despertar a este feo durmiente dejen sus reviews.**


End file.
